<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bad coping mechanisms by b0kuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312070">bad coping mechanisms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0kuto/pseuds/b0kuto'>b0kuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, College, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Gen, Okay Not Really, One Night Stands, Rejection, Unrequited Crush, but it's more light-hearted than my other pieces, or is it really unrequited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0kuto/pseuds/b0kuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>siri, how to deal with rejections?</p><p> </p><p>...nevermind siri, i have already messed it up. just set a reminder for me to never drink again. </p><p>[the struggles of liking iwaizumi and a night full of mistakes ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. why don't you tell me why are you drunk on a tuesday night?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi there! this was supposed to be a standalone story, but since some of you wanted to see a continuation, i have decided to make it into a short series ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) </p><p>i think the story will conclude within 4 chapters max, so it should still be a quick read for yall :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“tsk…it’s empty again?” you tossed the empty can into the pile of many other empty cans surrounding you. hugging your knees to your chest, the dagger in your heart was still digging deeper into your wound. not enough, not enough alcohol to numb your senses. you dragged yourself up clumsily, wiping the mess of tears and snot off your face. “okay! time for more.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>it was all because of <strong>iwaizumi hajime</strong>. once again, he swerved you right back into the friend zone when you tried to shoot your shot. it’s been two years since you laid your eyes on iwaizumi, the senior on the guys’ volleyball team. technically, he laid eyes on you first, because you were the drunken freshman on the girl’s team who started bawling her eyes out after you took too many shots. what a troublesome kid, that was iwaizumi’s first impression of you. but he’s the one who took care of everything. that night, you remembered being carried back to your dorm, and the person carrying you had a strong, reliable back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>of course, your teammates captured the highlights of that night. you were crying on staircases, bus stops, car parks, and iwaizumi’s back. it was the first time someone took care of you like this. you were the clown, the laughing stock, the girl who would make it back home anyway, the girl who didn’t need a helping hand. although you had long accepted that fact, you could not erase the warmth of security and comfort you felt when you saw iwaizumi carrying you. his hands gripping onto your thighs, careful to not touch any inappropriate area that might make you feel uncomfortable; his jaws tight with irritation as he pushed through the crowd of juniors videoing him. he did not voice a word of complaint.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>after some stalking, you found out his name and major. iwaizumi hajime, second-year aerospace engineering, and <em>very single</em>. iwaizumi did not have much interaction with girls, so you bro-zoned yourself into his life. you would pester him to practice with you after training, spam him with tiktok videos so he could get your references, and ask him out for meals whenever he’s free. your excuse would always be “i saw a 1-for-1 discount but my friends are not free”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>honestly, you always thought you were his special junior, and you had a chance. after all, iwaizumi would always entertain you even if he gave you death stares or shouted cussing into your ears. but you were always just an inch away from being more than bros. he’s always keeping his distance, and curving all your attempts to confront your feelings. kissing your best friend challenge from tiktok? tried. he knocked his head against the door because he backed away too fast. confess to him your honest feelings? tried that just now, and that’s why you are now drunk on a tuesday night. before you could even finish your “iwaizumi senpai, i like you”, he jumped up and told you he needed the washroom, and never came back. well, he did text you after 15mins, asking you to go home first b’cos he had a last-minute errand. what kind of lame excuse was that? recalling your rejection from iwaizumi, you sniffled into your hoodie and pushed open the door of the convenience store.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ahh…this stinks.” someone judged you from behind when you were checking out. rolling your eyes, you turned around to give that guy a dirty look. “oh? shouldn’t you be more embarrassed, sweetheart?” oikawa arched his eyebrows at the grumpy face hidden under the huge hoodie. the girl in front of him was obviously drunk: her face blushed with peachy tones, cheeks slightly puffed from her pouting lips, and she’s still hugging onto cans of beer. she’s kinda cute though, oikawa chuckled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>clicking your tongue, you squared up at the good-looking smug face in front of you. “find a sugar baby somewhere else, grandpa.” oikawa’s eyes widened in amusement before he burst out cackling. “me? grandpa? you are really drunk, kiddo.” “whatever, grandpa.” “…you wanna see for yourself, whether i am a grandpa?” oikawa had an idea.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“next customer please!” the cashier called out. you scurried to the counter and took out your phone to pay. “i will pay for these together.” oikawa’s arm reached out from behind, putting down his items with yours. he bought milk bread, shaver, and a <em>box of condoms</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“why not you examine my physical conditions and tell grandpa why are you drunk on a tuesday night.” he bent forward and whispered beside your ears. if you were sober, you would have stuffed that box of condoms down his throat. but you were hurt, and you couldn’t give a damn anymore. alcohol, late-night, one-night stand, that pretty much checked the list for the toxic coping mechanism which you are not proud of using. but you simply shrugged your shoulder and brushed away the reasoning voice in your head. “then grab some more beer from the fridge, i want asahi super dry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>you woke up with a throbbing head and an aching body the next day. your hangover did not work well with a long night. carefully flipping yourself around, you heaved out a sigh of relief when you saw oikawa still deep in his slumber. you slid out of the bed, and tiptoed around the room to pick up your clothes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>you wanted to write a note before leaving, since oikawa did help you distract yourself last night, and he is definitely <em>not </em>a grandpa. as you scanned the bedside table for writing materials, your breath was caught in your throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“…shit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>it was a photo of iwaizumi and oikawa, shoulder to shoulder, with their high school volleyball team.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. code black emergency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi there! this was supposed to be a standalone story, but since some of you wanted to see a continuation, i have decided to make it into a short series ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
<p>i think the story will conclude within 4 chapters max, so it should still be a quick read for yall :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“hey grandpa!! wake up!!” oikawa’s brows knitted together, groaning at the girl slapping his cheeks, his sleepy eyes hooded by heavy eyelids. but you couldn’t bother about his morning tantrum. there was only one voice in your head screaming: iwaizumi cannot know this had happened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>hoping to shut you up, oikawa pulled you in and muffled your shoutings with his bare chest. “hey kiddo, grandpa doesn’t like being waken up like this.” his voice low and husky. “let me go! this cannot happen!” you pushed him away and his face was filled with confusion and even a little disappointment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“iwaizumi senpai,” you were panting, “are you close with iwaizumi hajime?” hearing that familiar name, the corners of oikawa’s lips turned into an upward grin unknowingly. “iwa-chan? well i can only say im his <em>favourite person</em> in this entire world.” the pride and triumph in oikawa’s eyes slowly turned into questions as he watched your face dropped. “how do <em>you</em> know iwa-chan?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“okay listen up grandpa this is <strong>code black</strong> emergency. i can’t believe i slept with a ticking bomb...damn it...” tugging your bedhair back, you put oikawa in an upright position and started your briefing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“first of all, <em>this</em>?” oikawa’s pursed his lips into a pitiful pout when you gestured a finger between the two of you with that disparaging tone. “whatever happened between us last night CANNOT be known to iwaizumi.” “but why-“ “shh i’m not done yet, comrade.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“second of all,” your confrontational stance softened as your hands became fidgety, and a blush tinted your face. “you need to tell me everything about him: his likings, preferences for a girl, what does he do when he’s free…” smirking at the growing blush on your face, oikawa was getting a clearer idea about what’s going on here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“so…you like iwa-chan huh, kiddo?” oikawa crossed his arms, finally gaining an upper hand here. “shut up you smug face. just tell me whether you are in this with me or not.” “what if i say no?” you glared at him with an intensity oikawa had seen in iwaizumi’s flaming eyes whenever he was being a burdensome clown. he gulped down that tiny bit of fear as you raised your thumb to your neck, and swiped across it with zero hesitation. “i will find a way to make you say yes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ah hahaha…c’mon, don’t be so serious kiddo…fine, i’m in.” oikawa scratched his head with a nervous laughter. the fighting spirit burning in your eyes was immediately replaced by excitement. “thanks grandpa! okay so we will begin with the food that he likes…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>even till today, oikawa would still marvel at how his iwa-chan could turn such a fearsome kid into an idiot swooning over him.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. defeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Every inch of your body screamed in fatigue and agony. You always had the worst hangovers and having training this evening didn’t help with it. Rubbing your throbbing temples, you started filling up the dozen of water bottles lying beside the water fountain. Of all days, you were on water duty today.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oi, did you sleep early last night?” You felt a hand ruffling your hair. Turning around to see Iwaizumi standing behind you, you couldn’t help but notice his reddened ears. “Senpai! Erm, I… think so?” “Huh? What does that even mean?” Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed as he put on his signature grumpy face. “You didn’t reply when I sent you a message asking whether you’ve reached home.” “Awh senpai…are you worrying about me?” Leaning in to tease him, you flashed him a mischievous grin. “Yes I was worried about having to go and collect your body in the middle of the night.” Iwaizumi squeezed your cheeks together into a chubby pout with one hand, and picked up the basket of water bottles with the other. “Training’s about to start,” he dragged you back to the gym, ignoring the string of incoherent complaints you were mumbling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>•·················•·················•</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As usual, Iwaizumi stayed behind to help you practice your setting before you two packed up the gym and hit the convenience store for a snack. The distance between the two of you was just enough for your arm to brush against his occasionally, and the pace of his strides matched yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/n, about yesterday… I’m sorry for rushing off so suddenly.” Your heart skipped a beat. Yesterday was full of bad decisions and you just wanted to forget whatever that had happened. Forcing out a smile, you shook your head to gesture that it’s fine. “I thought about it and realized I shouldn’t have brushed off your words. I shouldn’t have invalidated your feelings.” Iwaizumi’s fingers tightened around the can in his hand. Both of your footsteps slowed down, anticipating what’s going to happen. You sneaked a peak at Iwaizumi; his face was grim with seriousness and his chest was heaving unusually fast. Was he nervous?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I like you too…as a junior and a close friend.” Ah, your heart sank. Taking a deep breath before continuing, Iwaizumi turned to face you. “You are the first genuine friend I have met in this university, and I don’t want to lose whatever that we have going on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But his eyes didn’t meet yours. Your head drooped down, and your hands tightened into fists. You could hear how furious your heartbeats were booming against your eardrums. How could he say you were just friends? You weren’t a naive teenager; you had dated enough to know the shifting air between two people when they catch feelings; you had caught him blushing whenever your face came in too close, or when he wanted to show concern, or when you tried to confess your feelings. You knew you weren’t just a “friend”. It was an unbearable moment of silence before you raised your head slowly. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and the muscles in his back stiffened when he saw your tear-streaked face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>We are not just friends and you fucking know it.</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Surprisingly, there wasn’t a trace of anger in your words. It was pure defeat that made your voice a pitiful, sorrowful murmur. ‘Ah, I should just give up already,’ you thought to yourself as your fists finally slacked by your sides. Without waiting for a response, you turned your back against Iwaizumi, and walked away for the first time.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. your favourite things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>What did you expect? Who gave you the courage to believe that Iwaizumi even liked you romantically? Why were you still this disappointed when you always had that insecurity telling you he’s not interested in you. You tugged your hands into the pockets of your jersey windbreaker and walked away, trying your best to at least make your back look less pathetic than whatever you had just said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Iwaizumi stared at the number on the back of your jacket. It was the same as his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What exactly was he afraid to lose? His gaze fixated on her back. Those shoulders seemed so thin, even though he knew how powerful her spikes were. It was rare for him to see her back, walking away from him. She was always beside him or trailing behind him, supporting him when he’s tired, making him laugh when he’s in a bad mood, sitting by his side in silence when he just needed a company. Why did he cover his own eyes and shun away from her even though he knew they were not just friends? Why was he being a coward when she had used all her strength to make sure her voice reached him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N!” Once again, all your strength left your body when you heard his voice calling out for you. You hated how your heart would always surrender immediately whenever it faced Iwaizumi. Finally, the dagger stuck in your heart was pulled out, and you cried out as blood spurt out from the wound on your heart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With all his strength, Iwaizumi ran towards her. She had never seemed so vulnerable, wailing like a helpless child who did not know how to handle a whole new form of pain. He ran straight into her, arm curled around her waist and buried her into his embrace. He wanted to do this for a long, long time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry, I’m the coward.” Iwaizumi muffled into your hair. You didn’t know whether you were out of breath because of his grip or because of the relief that overwhelmed you. “I thought I could never deserve you, and if I tried to be greedy I would lose you even as a friend. I just wanted to stay by your side as long as possible. I’m sorry I took the easy way out.” Iwaizumi always found it difficult to voice out his feelings, but seeing her walking away, made him realize he <em>wanted</em> to tell her his feelings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I’m sorry that despite hurting you, I still want to make you mine.” Turning you around, you fell into Iwaizumi’s eyes. His eyes were sure and certain, with a dark crackling flame that said “I want you”. The distance between the two of you had never been this intimate: he could almost breathe you in and you didn’t know whether that deafening heartbeat came from you, or him. Drawn into his gaze, your fingers found his face. Those lines, those muscles that tensed up beneath your touch, every shape and angle that translated into him. It was obvious that Iwaizumi wanted to relish you; his jaws tightened and his eyes lingered on your slightly parted lips. But he wanted more than physical touch, he wanted you to know that he treasures you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So when he cradled your face and leaned into you, his kiss was not consuming nor ravaging. His kiss was gentle, loving, almost like a whisper that sang a love song between your lips. Iwaizumi knew he would be too rough and too eager, every inch of his body was fighting against his rein, trying to take over and demolish you instead. But he needed you to know his feelings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And you heard the whisper of his heart. You felt the weight of his words and touch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I want to be yours too.” You pressed your face into his, closing up any gap and held onto his face. “I want to know about all your favorite things and memorize them.” Iwaizumi groaned as your lips grazed his. “And you know what? <strong><em>I want to be one of them</em></strong>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At last, the string holding Iwaizumi together snapped under high tension. His hand on your waist pressed you firmly against him, his other hand groped your chin and his mouth seized its opportunity to devour you. It was a chilly night but the two of you were melting down in the heat of affection.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>∘₊✧───────────────────✧₊∘</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Give me your hand,” Iwaizumi’s hand was a warm blanket protecting yours, his was tough and calloused, yours was soft, but calloused too. For years, you would be embarrassed by the callouses on your hands left by years of training. But with Iwaizumi, you took comfort in knowing that they’re battle scars you both shared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Senpai, we are dating now, right?” “Obviously.” “So can I call you Hajime? Or Hajime senpai?” “… Up to you.” “Hajime senpai, your face is reallllly red you know? Are you catching a fever? Or are you just a cutie who's shy now.” “Shut up if you wanna live to see tomorrow’s sunrise.” “Ah…senpai is the cutest person in this world…” “You really remind me of another trouble-maker. My ex-teammate in Seijoh was as annoying as you.” “…” “Hmm? What’s wrong? No comebacks?” “Hajime senpai…about that…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>∘₊✧───────────────────✧₊∘</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OIKAWA TOORU!” Oikawa was woken up by the violent pounding on his door. “Tsk…can people just leave me alone already…” Hauling his body to the door, Oikawa found a raging Iwaizumi at his door, and a little kitten was hiding behind him, too guilty to make eye contact. <em>Run</em>. His primal flight or fight instinct was shouting at him to run for his life but Iwaizumi was already grabbing onto his collar.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Since when did you start picking up girls from the convenience store, huh?” “Hey hey Iwa-chan, it was a mutual thing!” Oikawa protested. “I taught her a lesson already. It’s your turn now.” Your face was heating up as you were reminded by what happened last night when Iwaizumi found out about that Tuesday night. Subconsciously, your hands went up to cover up your neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah, I didn’t know you could be that rough, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whistled at the sight of those hickeys on your neck. “Hmm. Well, then you will be surprised by what I am going to do to you now.” “IWA-AHH”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That's how Oikawa learned to never pick up drunken girls from the convenience store on a Tuesday night, never again.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yEAS my first completed series HAAHAH thank you guys for reading this!!! thanks for all the support and feedback :-) if you guys have left any kudos or comments, just know that you guys have my heart ;u;</p><p>i'm planning on a new series inspired by kissing prompts, and the first chapt will probably be out this weekend, if you are on tumblr, you can check out @b0kuto for updates! i totally forgot to post this last chapt on ao3 cos i fell asleep HAHAH</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>